Danny Marx
Danny was a runaway kid who became good friends with some of the Starlight Girls. Biography Danny was born in 1973. At 13 he met Deirdre, Ba Nee and Krissie. In 1986, he ran away from home after his father, who apparently has some problems with alcoholism and his temper, kicked him out. At a Misfits concert, he stole one of the tickets from Mick, who then chased him into the arena but was blocked by the long line of Misfits fans. Danny was watching the concert from the same tower that the Deirdre, Ba Nee and Krissie were on. He wound up saving Krissie's life. The girls allowed Danny to join them but Mick already caught Danny. Mick told them that Danny owes him money for the stolen tickets that Mick was selling. Mick allowed Danny, Dierdre, Krissie and Ba Nee to stay one night in their bus. The next day, Mick and Ramón took Danny to the Sounds ETC store and told them to steal a disc player. Danny stole the disc player, but Krissie told him that they were only getting him in trouble. Danny realized that Krissie was right and decided to put it back, but Mick and Ramón had gone after Krissie, prompting Dierdre and Ba Nee to stop Mick and Ramón. The owner saw Mick and Ramón with the disc player and tried to get it back from them, but Mick pushed him down, and the infuriated owner shouted, "Thieves! Thieves!". Two policemen named Jones and Rodriguez arrived at the scene, and Rodriguez chased Ramón while Jones chased Mick, Danny, Deirdre, Ba Nee and Krissie. Just as Jones grabbed Danny by the leg while they were climbing on top of a stack of crates, Mick saved Danny, but the rescue caused all of the crates, along with Jones, Danny and Mick, to fall. Danny lifted a crate off of Jones, and just as Rodriguez arrived with Ramón, Danny and the girls escaped. At Best Hamburgers, Deirdre, Krissie, Ba Nee and Danny had lunch while on the run from home and Dierdre suggested that Danny came to the Starlight Mansion with them, but Ba Nee said he can't because it was for girls only. Tony heard their conversation and suggested that Danny get someone to talk to and gave him a number for the national runaway switchboard. When Danny and the girls got to Haven House, Danse found them and brought them to the concert. Techrat tried to disrupt the concert with a jamming device but Danny caught him in the act, and as soon as Techrat realized he had been caught, Danny grabbed the jamming device from him, forcing Techrat to flee in a panic. Rio saw that Danny saved the concert and offered his friendship to Danny, and he accepted. He was seen holding hands with the Starlight Girls. Trivia *He is not a runaway by his own choice, as his father forced him out onto the streets. *Christy Marx had some plans of writing a story about a kid with an alcoholic father, and this is the closest she was able to do. *He and Terri were in one of the Jem short clips that played throughout commercial breaks, where he attempted to move a loose wire out of the way, but Jem and Shana told him to let a professional to handle the wire instead. *It is assumed that he had a crush on Deirdre. *This may be coincidental but some people have speculated that Danny bears an older resemblance to the character of the same name from the original My Little Pony film/tv show, also made by Hasbro. References * Danny @ Jem Wiki ::''This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Jem & The Holograms Wiki '' Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters